You Will Never Be Alone
by Pinkuro
Summary: Oneshot, minha primeira! Espero que gostem, conta a história de Kai depois que seu avô acaba de morrer, ele se sente sozinho e só há uma pessoa para consolá-lo.


**Título: **You will never be alone

**Capítulos:** 1/1

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence e essas fics não me dão dinheiro, então não reclamem!

**Advertências:** yaoi, ooc, oneshot

**Pares:** Kai x ...(mistério!)

**Resumo: **Oneshot, minha primeira! Espero que gostem, conta a história de Kai depois que seu avô acaba de morrer, ele se sente sozinho e só há uma pessoa para consolálo.

**N/A: **Estou de volta, mas desta ves com um oneshot, curtinho mas muito lindo, espero que gostem!

* * *

YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE

A neve começa a cair, é o sinal que a estação mudou, agora é inverno, ando pelas ruas frias que me cercam.

Sento-me no banco do parque e abaixo minha cabeça, não consigo me conter e lentamente as lágrimas caem sobre minhas bochechas indo parar no chão. Acabo de sair de um funeral, me sinto triste e sozinho, porque me lembro que não tenho mais ninguém, meu avô morreu, deixando para mim apenas essa imensa solidão.

Choro muito mais forte, e pela primeira vez mostro meu verdadeiros sentimentos.

Minha mente reclama serenidade e tenta voltar a frieza de sempre. Mas meu corpo e meus olhos não obedecem.

Tão só eu me sinto, todos decidiram ir a suas casas, dizendo que eu preciso ficar sozinho nessas horas. Mas não você, você me seguiu, sabia que nessas horas precisava de um ombro amigo.

-Me sinto tão só, sem ninguém ao meu lado, e é muito provável, que eu morra assim, sozinho.- Falo angustiadamente.

-Você nunca vai estar sozinho Kai, eu te amo, sempre estarei com você.- Você diz enquanto põe a mão em meu ombro. - Eu prometo.

Você se senta ao meu lado, e dá um sorriso, aquele sorriso que me conquistou, tão belo tão puro.

Com você aqui, minhas lágrimas cessam, não me sinto mais sozinho, sei que não estou sozinho, afinal você sempre diz a verdade, como sempre adivinha o que estou sentindo, mesmo se eu estiver usando a melhor das mascaras.

Lentamente nossos rostos se aproximam, até se fundirem num terno beijo.

-Eu também te amo... Meu amor- respondo sendo seguido por outro beijo, mas dessa vez mais profundo, mais intenso, mais apaixonado.

Depois disso me abraça, ponho minha cabeça em seus ombros me sinto feliz, muito feliz, não estou mais só.

Caminhamos até o cemitério queria me despedir uma ultima vez daquele que por tanto tempo foi minha única família. Mas também queria pedir perdão, me sentia muito culpado. Culpado pois algumas semanas antes ele me pediu perdão, acho que sentia que sua hora se aproximava e queria acertar as coisas comigo. Mas eu neguei, não o quis perdoar, e agora tenho que viver com essa culpa.

Coloco uma rosa em seu túmulo, peço perdão, e digo que o perdôo, não sei se ele me ouve, não acredito que me ouça, ou que me perdoe, mas assim me sinto melhor.

Uma última lagrima cai sobre meu rosto, meu amor, percebesses isso e me abraçasses pela cintura. Fico um tempo olhando a lápide de meu avô Voltaire, para então sair de mãos dadas com você, aquela pessoa que em menos de um minuto, já me fez sentir uma pessoa mais feliz, pela primeira vez, desde a morte de meus pais.

Depois desse dia, não me separei mais de ti, depois desse dia, não sabia como viver sem ti.

Quatro anos se passam desde aquele dia, e nunca se separaste de mim, sempre estiveste aqui, com seu lindo sorriso, há dois anos se casate comigo, foi uma linda cerimônia, cheia de orquídeas, jasmins, e tantas outras flores, foi lindo, depois disso fomos para o nosso quarto, eu havia bebido demais aquele dia, era muita felicidade, tu me colocasse na cama, tirasse meus sapatos e minhas roupas, fazendo a mesma coisa consigo, e depois se deitando ao meu lado.

-Kai, querido, você está bem? Bebesse demais, não costumas beber tanto...- Perguntasse preocupado.

-Claro amor, mas você acha o que você acha que meu avô me falaria se estivesse aqui? Acha que ele também me falaria isso?- Digo caindo de bêbado.

-Então é isso... -Diz percebendo o porquê da minha bebedeira -Kai, Voltaire, seu avô, não morreu por sua causa, ele apesar de tudo o que te fez te amava, e fez o que julgava ser melhor ser melhor para você, mas percebeu nos seus últimos dias o que fez errado, e te pediu perdão, você apenas não percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero, e eu sei que por isso você não precisa pedir perdão a ele, você não é culpado de nada.- Diz com sua carinhosa voz.

-Obrigado.- Depois disso nos entregamos um ao outro, nos tornamos um.

Mais quatro anos se passam, você está sempre ao meu lado, ainda que meu rosto diga a mesma coisa, ainda que hoje faz um ano que não posso mais te ver, sentir seus lábios sobre os meus, sentir seu corpo no meu.

Sim, hoje faz 1 ano de sua morte, 12 meses que seu corpo já não está mais a meu lado, 365 dias que choro tua ausência, mas sempre que penso em ti... Cada vez te amo mais... E estás com uma charmoso sorriso, dizendo-me sempre:

-Você nunca vai estar sozinho Kai, eu te amo, sempre estarei com você.

Mas eu quero sentir seus lábios, seu corpo junto comigo, sentir você ao meu lado, chorar de felicidade porque estás junto comigo novamente.

Por isso hoje decidi me juntar a você, quebrar as distâncias que nos separam. Mesmo sendo uma locura.

Uma garrava de vodka e uns comprimidos dão conta do recado. Tomo um pouco da bebida para me dar coragem. Ouço sua voz agora dizendo para ir até você.

Ponho os comprimidos na boca e tomo o resto da vodka, agora está muito mais alta sua voz, ao esmo tempo em que tudo está mais baixo e mais escuro. Até que finalmente tudo se apaga.

Abro meus olhos e percebo que não estou mais em minha casa, estou num belo campo, olho ao redor, mas não vejo nada ao ser plantas.

Até que alguém põe a mão em meu ombro e diz aquelas palavras que sempre ouvi, ouço aquela voz que sempre desejei escutar após tanto tempo de separação.

Me viro e vejo que é você, te abraço, te beijo, finalmente estou com você de novo.

-Sinto que tenha que ter sido assim, mas...- não deixo você acabar de falar, pois te beijo antes, um beijo que esperava desde o dia que se você se foi.

-Não se preocupe, fui eu que escolhi estar com você, me juntar a você novamente.- Digo dando em seguida outro beijo em você.

-Sempre estaremos juntos Kai.

-Sim, eu te amo...amor.

-Também te amo, querido, nunca mais te deixarei sozinho, prometo.

FIM

* * *

N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim e sobre o par de Kai, é para vocês imaginarem! Ok, não esqueçam os reviews!**  
**


End file.
